


Passing

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego's last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://teagueful.livejournal.com/31002.html?thread=9491482#t9491482) on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme:
> 
> _In 3-5, when Dahlia stabs Diego after being stabbed herself, she mortally wounds him. And he dies._

Her hair was red as blood. He remembered that, even if he could no longer see anything but grey. If he were a better man, a nobler man, the kind of man Mia always wanted him to be, he could say that he took no pleasure in destroying the beautiful young body that had captivated so many. The porcelain skin, flawless, ageless. The long, luscious hair. The delicate silk of her dress. 

If he’d been a better man, maybe she wouldn’t have snared him in with those beauties. If he’d been a stronger man, maybe he could have seen her for the merciless devil she was, and not even trusted her for a second. If he’d been a vicious man, maybe those crocodile tears of repentance wouldn’t have made him…pity her. If he’d been any sort of man but the weak creature he was, maybe…

Mia would have been stronger.

So now, he was the man he had always been, except that his physical body was no longer a façade. Every bit of him was on display. Every ugly weakness. Every sin. Every crime. Every black thought and vengeful similarity between her and him. He was broken, dying. He didn’t belong in this world any more than she did.

So maybe it wasn’t so bad, that, as he’d plunged the knife into her sweet, soft, beautiful body, felt the heat of the blood he could no longer see, heard her scream in rage and pain and he _smiled_ for the first time since he’d come back to life, she plunged that ornate antiquity into his own body, one vicious prong after the other.

A death for an unwanted death.

The snow was melting, soaking his clothes…or was that the blood? He was beyond pain, and couldn’t even muster the strength to apologize to the old woman. After all, if he’d only killed her before…if he’d only let himself bathe in the darkness of his own heart instead of hiding it…then it would have him that died all those years ago instead. He could have taken her to hell with him all those years ago, but instead he fell into the darkness of Limbo, unable to move forward or back, a dark, dreary, memory-less place of utter nothing. 

He couldn’t see. But then, he never could. He’d left his eyes in those colorful memories of long vanished days. He couldn’t feel, even to rapturously glee in the torn flesh and gushing blood of that woman. He couldn’t feel the familiar metal in his grasp any more (no, it was in her body now, wasn’t it?). He couldn’t feel the snow or see the fire, couldn’t tell what the old woman had accomplished by letting him have the illusion of his greatest wish.

Something moved.

Of course. That devil was a spirit. Even if he stabbed her, she kept haunting him.

A hand stroked his cheek, soft as the sinless hands of a baby, warm, drawing all his senses to it. He laughed, brutal, harsh. This was Hell, wasn’t it? He’d already died and she was there with him!

“Diego.” The voice as almost lost in the wind.

Light blinded him, rushing in from all sides, more light than his dying body could handle, but…

Without seeing, without feeling, dying, tormented, he still _knew_.

“Mia,” he tried to say. “Mia!”

If there was any hope for him, any chance that anything in his life could ever be good, or true or right…

He touched her hand. And there was nothing at all.

~~

Autopsy report.  
Victim was stabbed with an ornamental sword through the chest. Time of death was approximately midnight. Victim died of excessive blood loss and hemorrhaging caused by damage to the vital organs.   
Victim has been identified by previous medical records as Diego Armando. Victim had previously suffered from sever poisoning and had only recently awoken from a coma. Was not expected to live much longer.  
Victim was found alongside the body of an Elise Deauxnim. Circumstances indicate that he stabbed her to death with a small knife.  
Deauxnim appears to have initially fallen approximately 10 feet away. Bloodstains indicate she moved over to the victim’s body and ultimately collapsed alongside him. Relationship between the two victims is unknown.   
Case is currently still under investigation.


End file.
